


A Whole New World

by equineaurora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aladdin reference, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, They already know each others identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is upset and Ladybug cheers him up with a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I've never written fanfiction before but my friend and I were talking about Disney and Miraculous Ladybug and I got this idea in my head and just had to write it. 
> 
> They are aged up a little here, they're in their last year of school. 
> 
> Also they know each other's identities, it just made this make more sense. 
> 
> So enjoy the Fluff of this little ficlet.
> 
> Thanks so much to fanficismything for editing this for me! 
> 
> Please leave comments and thanks for reading!
> 
> Song is "A Whole New World" from Aladdin and belongs to Disney.

Ladybug sits on the rooftop of the building her and Chat Noir always meet at to patrol. There was nothing special about the building, just some random office building that was easy for both of them to get to. She pulls her yo-yo out and frowns at the time, “He should have been here an hour ago,” she mutters to herself while dialing his baton. When there’s no answer she gets up with a sigh “Adrien must not be transformed,” she thinks to herself. The masked young woman stretches her stiff muscles out after sitting on a roof for over an hour. Ladybug looks at her yo-yo again as she makes up her mind and heads to the Agreste mansion instead of patrolling. She lands on a building nearby that allows her to study the mansion before getting closer to it. Everything seems normal though so she swings over onto the roof before lowering herself to peek into Adriens bedroom. She’s hanging upside down from her yo-yo string, barely visible from inside the house, and she frowns at what she sees. Adrien’s father seemed to be scolding him again based on how Adrien was standing with his arms folded, eyes downcast, a frown on his perfect face. Even though his eyes are down as she watches she can see his gaze flick to the clock every few minutes and she knows he wants to be out patrolling with her. She sighs softly and pulls herself back up before either Agreste can notice her. 

She waits atop the roof of the mansion out of sight of anyone walking by on the street and waits. Sure enough, a little while later she hears Adrien’s window open and the soft call of “Plagg, Claws out.” Before he has a chance to launch himself from the window and out into the night she lowers herself again catching him by surprise. 

Adrien had been so focused on his transformation that he hadn’t heard Ladybug lowering herself down to his window, so when he looks up ready to reach for his baton and finds his partner smiling at him instead he can’t help but jump a little in surprise. 

Ladybug giggles as Chat quickly gets over the surprise and tries his best to smile for her. As she studies him she can see the hurt in his expression from whatever his father had been saying to him even as he greets her. “My Lady, what a pleasant surprise,” he says, trying to sound flirty and normal but not quite managing it. 

Ladybug lowers herself so she’s standing on his windowsill and smiles back at him, but it’s a sad little smile. “Oh Kitty,” she says with a sigh. “It’s just me, you don’t have to pretend; I know you’re upset. But come on, I have just the thing to cheer you up.” She holds out the hand not holding her yo-yo and he takes it with one hand, reaching for his baton with the other but she just shakes her head. “Not tonight Kitty.” 

Chat Noir cocks his head confused, and he looks so much like a confused cat that Ladybug can’t help but giggle as she pulls him up onto the window ledge with her. “Hold on,” she says. Chat Noir gives her a confused expression before complying and wrapping his arms around her and holding tight as she pulls both of them to the roof. Once on the roof, she sets him down and unwraps her yo-yo from the beam it was wrapped around. 

Chat starts to apologize for missing patrol, but Ladybug just puts one spotted finger against his lips “Shh, none of that, I saw your Dad and I get it. Now no more of that tonight, I want to cheer you up.” She says, giving him a stern look. 

Chat smiles at that last part “I’m already feline better,” he says, grinning. 

Ladybug just rolls her eyes at the pun and instructs him to hold onto her again; she had just the thing to cheer him up. She had been thinking about doing this for weeks actually. Ever since her movie date with Adrien where they watched Aladdin, and Adrien had said he felt like Princess Jasmine. 

Chat raises an eyebrow at her instructions. “I have my staff,” he says, pointing to it as if she wasn’t aware of it’s presence on his back. 

Ladybug just rolls her eyes at him. “Of course you do Kitty. But I want to carry you tonight.” 

“Whatever will the people of Paris think My Lady?” Comes the dead serious reply.

Ladybug just rolls her eyes again. “That we’re a couple. Which is true. Now come on,” she says, gesturing for him to hold on to her. 

Once he’s holding on she throws her yo-yo out and jumps, flying across the city with him despite his ability to move across the city himself. After a couple swings she starts singing softly so only he could hear. “I can show you the world, shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?” 

He gasps as he realizes what she’s doing, but doesn’t stop her, just rests his head against her neck to better hear, his cat ears really close to her mouth now. He doesn’t even care any more about what the public will think about Ladybug carrying him across the city as she keeps singing. “I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic yo-yo ride.” He giggles at her word change there at the end, but doesn’t say anything, wanting to enjoy this moment of his Lady carrying him around the city and singing to cheer him up. 

“A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming.” She pauses on top of the Louvre Palace to look him in the eye as she sings this part, and his eyes widen at how amazing she is. He can’t help but lean in and kiss her, already feeling a thousand times better. 

He pulls back from the kiss and joins in with her as she throws her yo-yo out again, singing Jasmine’s part he sings into her neck. “A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you.” 

She giggles a little as he joins her before continuing the song. “Now I'm in a whole new world with you.” 

He lets Ladybug pick the route through the city, noticing she’s taking him through all the most beautiful parts as he sings his next line. “Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world.”

Ladybug lets them freefall for a moment so she can do the next line justice. “Don’t you dare close your eyes.” 

He laughs at that one cause his eyes are wide open and he trusts his Lady completely as she throws her yo-yo out and swings to the next building. He manages to get out through the laughter. “A hundred thousand things to see.”

“Hold your breath it gets better,” she sings out heading towards the Eiffel Tower now. 

Chat’s not sure how it could get much better than this, his beautiful Lady and his beautiful city from the rooftops, but he continues the song. “'I’m like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be.” “Well that’s certainly true,” he thinks to himself. “No way I could go back to life before Chat Noir now.” 

Ladybug’s voice joins him now as they reach the duet part. “A whole new world.” 

He’s smiling as he answers. “Every turn a surprise.” 

“With new horizons to pursue.” Comes the response from the spotted heroine as she continues to move between buildings, the Eiffel Tower in sight now. 

“Every moment red-letter.” Chat sings back as they near the tower. 

Their voices join together beautifully as the start to ascend towards the top of the Eiffel Tower. “I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.”

As they land on their usual spot at the very top Ladybug sings. “A whole new world.” 

Loosening his grip on her so he can turn and look at her he echoes. “A whole new world.” 

She moves so she’s holding his hands as she sings out. “That’s where we’ll be.” 

He’s mesmerized by her beautiful blue eyes as he echos. “That’s where we’ll be.” 

Ladybug blushes underneath her mask from the intense, loving gaze she’s getting but manages to get out. “A thrilling chase.” 

“A wondrous place.” He breathes out in response; lost in his love for this wondrous young women. 

“For you and me.” They sing together as they subconsciously move closer together and their lips meet. 

“I love you My Lady,” Chat Noir breathes out against her lips. 

“I love you too Kitty,” cames the breathy reply from Ladybug.


End file.
